Ryuto Yuki
Background Information Ryuto has been visually impaired since he was a toddler, because of this shortcoming it made the road to be Shinobi a tough one on him. His mother died after giving birth to him. His father died in the last great ninja war,a little over a decade ago. A few years before his birth. This caused him to be alone, no one to care for him. He was an orphan with no home. When the doctors figured out he was visually impaired they concluded that there was no hope for him, he would need aid in day to day life things. Years later Ryuto proved them wrong by learning advancing than they anticipated. He taught himself taijutsu. It was fairly the easiest out of all jutsu's he taught himself. Even though he didn't see he knew he had a kekkei genkai. He discovered it when he was training his TaiJutsu, meditation lead his chakara to flourish. when he punched the post Ice made the post explode. This is when he had someone teach him hand signs. Ryuto figured he didnt need eyes to learn hand signs just muscle memory. He trained harder every day because he couldnt see he wanted to be the best. This lead him to learn how to sense an feel out his area with the smallest vibrations. This allows him to have a vague physical image in his brain. He was walking through his village and old man named Tagami called him over to ask him about his condition. After explanation the old man took pity upon him and took him for a few hours to talk. As they learn about one another. His pity turned to admiration. Thats when he taught Ryuto about the Katana.They way Tagami described the Katana Ryuto loved how it sounded and the picture.After that Ryuto visited regularly To learn about the Katana. He felt the katana and held one. Tagami trained him the arts of swordsmanship. Ryuto insisted that he pushes it a step forward by adding another. Tagami was worried but was easily swayed. The first time Ryuto tried he had trouble he kept making the blades intersect and fall from his grip. This made him focus harder to make out the vibrations in his atmosphere so he could expect where they might be with his imagination Ryuto focused on the velocity, maintaining a slow pace at first an sped up when he got the hang of it: to this day he still visits him. Not as much since he wishes to continue his training on his own. Everyday he would train intensely with the Katanas using his sightless vision. Everyone in his village felt bad for him. They hadn't known about his abilities. He didn't care either way. He was happy soul that just kept progressing so he can become a respected jouinin worthy of praise an respect from others. Personality & Behavior For his past he is very positive optimistic, friendly guy; He strives for excellence. He will settle for nothing less. Hard working individual. He doesnt like being dependent on people that's when he feels blind, helpless. So that often interferes with his listening skills. Being defiant isn't a bad habit for him he knows when an not to listen. When he has gut feeling for success he shoots for it. He doesn't talk about his parents despite not meeting them. He thinks about them every now an then. When he has a crush on a girl he emits frost from his mouth. Its uncontrolled he would lie an say its allergies or failure to control his chakara. When he is hungry he's the kinda of boy to say he isn't hungry but then pig out when the time came to eat. He blushes easily(bashful). Ryuto has problem he runs into situations that would make him seem perverted. Since he is still a teenager. He hasn't mastered his sightless vision yet. So if a girl his age offerd him something, handing it to him he reach a bit too far. Purposely No.The girl would think so though. He hopes he doesn't bump into something like that. He is apprehensive for missions at first but when he is out in the field he gets excited.If he gets serious he heard something you should be concerned about. Appearance Ryuto had black hair short spikes and went to the left and was unpredictable toward the top(middle) region of his head. Other times when he doesnt take care of his hair it was bed hair. He has white armored shirt with black suit. His pouch above his butt he puts all of his Tools in there except his Katanas he keeps them on on his back. Ryuto also has a black scarf he received from his master and friend Tagami. He had armored gloves that correspond to his shirt. Ryuto wasn't buff but he wasn't weak he was defined. He covers his eyes with bandages because he thought it look cool. He can't see anyway. His eyes are light blue. His Katanas on his back are red. Abilities Being visually impaired, Caused him to learn to listen up to great distance. He can hear distinctive things. His hearing rage is 150 yards. His kekkei genkai to manipulate ice. He has gained good control over it. He is very skilled in swordsmanship. Being able to hear distinctively has made him a good marksman. His strength isn't all great but has a good enough throwing arm is good enough to cover 70 yards. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: CadetHipster